


snapshots of love

by CheapNightmares



Series: Commissioned Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Commission work, Drug Abuse Mention, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Love Richie Tozier, Indigo is also an oc of rotttnapple/cxpusvile, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kyran is a shared OC! he's so ADORABLE, M/M, alex at murkoffjanitor on tumblr, arkady at cxpusvile on tumblr, can be read in any order really?, child neglect mention, flowershop, he is about three years old at the time of his 'adoption', it's so cute oh my g od, mob job, soft, the bad mentions are only in ch1 and it turns out sweet, these two are so soft!!! SO SWEET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapNightmares/pseuds/CheapNightmares
Summary: Snapshots of the beautiful life of Alex and Arkady, two gentle men who accidentally fell in love.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Commissioned Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485962





	snapshots of love

The run-down house stank of cat piss and burnt plastic, now mingling with the coy aromas of death and fear and gunpowder. Arkady was completing the final sweep, moving with a cat-like softness that most would not consider possible for a man of his size. He keeps his head ducked, more than aware of the low doorways he would otherwise smash his head into, leaving sizable dents in his wake. Every room he checks is devoid of life, stained mattresses shoved in corners, his boots shifting through piles of trash, used needles and spent baggies.

The fight had happened mostly in the living room and had ended quickly. The meth-heads, skeletal and dirty, had stolen a sizable amount of guns – but they didn't know what to do with them. Most of the money was still there, a solid portion of the drugs gone. Arkady's coworkers were finishing loading the nondescript panel van with what they had taken, he had volunteered to do a final check of the house. There was often an overlooked closet or hidden panel where a paranoid tweaker could be hiding, eyes bugging out, an over sized gun clutched in a skinny hand ready to blast away at anything that unearthed it despite the safety still being on, or the magazine missing, or the weapon unloaded entirely.

Arkady wore a vest just in case, he liked going home to his _zvezda_.

The final room was little different to the others. A small, stained mattress shoved in a corner, a few dirty and broken toys mixed among trash and tattered old clothes. Arkady squints in the dim light filtering through a half-boarded window.

He nearly overlooks the closet. A single door, blending into the shadows. A possible hiding space. Arkady flicks off the safety of his gun, paying no mind to the random things crunching under his boots. He uses the wall as a barrier, yanking open the door as he levels his gun, prepared to shoot whatever lunatic was lurking in there.

There is no lunatic with a gun, it's a child that's staring back at him, a little boy, eyes wide and dark. His clothes are too big, stained and tattered, thin arms wrapped around his knees as if to hug in what little heat he has in his tiny hiding space. He doesn't make a sound, his lips pressed tightly together as if afraid to speak.

“Oh, you poor leetle one.” A soft and gentle smile lights up Arkady's face as he flicks back on the safety of his gun and holsters it away, pulling off his heavy leather jacket. The sheepskin lining would help the tiny boy, warm him and give him a sense of security, Arkady thought. He crouched down, a giant ascending ending down and wrapping it around the tiny little boy before gathering him up in his arms. He felt light as a feather, the most weight in his arms the coat that had been on his shoulders a moment before. Big, silent eyes stare out at him before the child turns his face away and burrows into the warmth of the soft lining.

Arkady strode out, his footsteps heavy on the warped and buckled floors. He was beaming, excited. He had never really broached the topic of children with Alex, but he knew in his heart that his _zvezda_ would understand. Arkady loved him, Alex was the sun of his day and the stars of his night. Arkady could not imagine his life without him. His tiny boss was standing beside one of the big SUVs, going over a checklist of stolen supplies, seeing what had been found and what was most certainly lost.

Indigo heard Arkady coming before he saw him, it was impossible to miss the low thunder of that man's boots thumping down the cracked concrete of the sidewalk. Indigo's expression became almost impossibly more tired than it already was. He passed the clipboard off with a murmur, bracing himself to tell the big Russian that they could not possibly adopt yet another office cat, they already had four and that was already pushing the limits of feline hair he was capable of handling. Indigo found himself questioning if he was hallucinating when Arkady revealed not another tiny, underfed kitten, but a tiny, underfed child instead.

“Arkady...” Indigo begins, stops, trying to process the shock of it. “Arkady we cannot have...an...office baby.”

“Oh, no Mister En'dee'go. Arkady and leetle Alec, we are doing the adoptions, da?” Arkady was nodding, beaming, while his boss stares with a combination of stunned shock and exasperation. This was not turning out to be his day, or his week, or his month.

“Have you...Alex? Arkady you. Did you call him? Children are not.” Indigo is rubbing at his temples “children are not like puppies, you cannot take them in and then find them a new home when they won't stop eating your drywall.”

“He is not puppy, Mister En'dee'go! He is son. Of leetle Alec and Arkady.” Arkady holds the bundled child closer, fussing with the edges of his coat to better tuck him in. “He will grow, into big strong boy, with many muscles. Alec teach him how to grow the plant, Arkady teach how to fight and be fearsome.”

“I.” Indigo starts, stops again, sighing as he willed away the migraine creeping into his head. “Okay. Okay, fine. I will get the paperwork in order and let you two figure the rest out.”

“Very good!” Arkady cries, beaming with joy. He scoops his tiny boss into a one-armed hug, crushing the man against his side.

“I will take leetle boy home now! Goodbye boss! I will see you in the tomorrows!” Arkady was gone before Indigo could say another word, buckling the bundle into the passenger seat before starting the car. And for once, his driving was careful, cautious. There was no jumped corners or smoking tires, Arkady drove like a babushka.

Alex would understand. He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Every kudo is a sweet kiss on Arkady's cheek from his zvezda.


End file.
